


Energy

by Inell



Series: Two Men and a Motorbike [19]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 15:32:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time always goes faster when you don’t want it to</p>
            </blockquote>





	Energy

Having a hand-to-hand combat lesson this morning probably isn’t going to make the top fifty on the list of ‘Smart Things That Jim T. Kirk Has Done’. Hell, it probably isn’t going to make the top 100. Not that Jim actually keeps a list. It’d be impossible, really, since he’s always doing clever things. Besides, an actual list would just overwhelm everyone with how brilliant he is and how they’ll never have a longer list of their own. Still, actually showing up for this lesson with Chekov after the day he had yesterday is more likely to show up on the other list, the ‘Stupid Things’ list that he refuses to actually number just on the off-chance that it will one day exceed the smart things.

“Keptin, I am doing this right?” 

The uncertain voice pulls Jim out of his thoughts about lists, which he’s been trying to focus on so that he doesn’t actually forget this is a lesson with a kid who couldn’t even make a proper fist without assistance and tries to really fight him. “Jim. Call me Jim. I’m not captain anymore,” he reminds for the twentieth time this lesson, at least.

Chekov nods, as he has every time that Jim’s reminded him of that during their first lesson and this one. He punches the air again before looking at Jim with a hopeful expression. “This is right?”

“Yeah, that’s good.” Jim reaches over and readjusts the position of Chekov’s hand. “This is better. You can get more force behind your blow with this position without risk to your hand. The last thing you want to do in a combat situation is to make yourself vulnerable, which a broken finger or wrist would do.”

“It is wery good thing that you do, helping me with this,” Chekov tells him, looking at him and smiling. “I will now be able to defend myself.”

“Don’t get too far ahead of yourself,” he warns. “There’s still more to learn. Now, let me see the move again.”

“Yes, Keptin.” Chekov thrusts his arm through the air and moves his foot forward the way that Jim’s taught him. This time, Jim doesn’t even bother to correct his name. Instead, he gives more instructions and demonstrates another move that can be used for general defense but can also be adapted to a combat situation.

The nervous energy that he feels keeps tempting him to challenge the kid, to just let loose and draw blood to see if he’ll calm down then. He’s managed to ignore it, mostly because Chekov seems like a good guy, and he’s got that whole youthful surrogate baby brother vibe going. Jim isn’t sure how it’s possible to keep that sort of wide-eyed optimism after everything that’s happened, but maybe he envies it, just a little bit.

When the lesson is finished, he stretches his arms above his head and arches his back. “Good lesson, Chekov. You’re picking it up quickly,” he compliments.

“Thank you, Keptin. We will have another lesson?” Chekov asks eagerly.

Another lesson. That just reminds Jim about graduation, about not knowing what’s going to happen after Saturday, about all the mixed up shit in his head. Chekov is practically bouncing around like a little kid at Christmas, though, so he has to keep himself from snapping out that they might not even be here next week. “Maybe Thursday. Same time.”

“Oh, yes. I am wery happy to be here then.” Chekov grins and picks up the bag he brought. “I will hope that you have good day, Keptin.”

“Yeah, same to you, Ensign,” he says, rolling his eyes as the kid leaves the training room.

“Looks like you’ve got another fan,” a dry voice observes from behind him.

He turns to see Bones leaning against the side door with a slight smirk on his lips. Jim feels arousal battle with restless energy as he stares. “What can I say? I’m a charming guy.” He tilts his head slightly. “I thought you were working today, Doctor.”

“I did. Put on a new experiment with different parameters that I think are going to be successful. It has to sit overnight, though, so I took the rest of the day off.” Bones pushes off the doorframe and practically _prowls_ into the room.

“You did?” Jim can’t help but smile since he can’t remember the last time Bones actually took off work or missed a class. “Do you have plans that I don’t know about?”

“No plans. Yet. I just realized that there were better things to do in these remaining days than create work just to keep myself busy.” Bones reaches Jim and looks around the training space. “Two doors, a camera, and no possible way I can taste your lips without someone probably seeing. Fuck.”

“I don’t believe in no-win situations,” Jim informs him before he grips Bones’ arm and pulls him towards the corner beneath the camera. “One obstacle is out of the way.”

“There’s still one more.” Bones lowers his voice as he steps closer.

“I booked the room for another hour, and everything else on this floor is closed today,” Jim murmurs as he stares at Bones’ lips. 

“Someone might be around.” Bones lowers his head and ghosts his lips over Jim’s.

“You’re right. It’s probably too risky.” Jim moves his hand up to rest on Bones’ broad shoulder. “Too dangerous. What if Chekov forgot something? He could come back and find us.”

“Wouldn’t that be terrible,” Bones drawls. “Poor kid seeing his ‘keptin’ moaning like a whore; it’d scar him, no doubt.”

“Maybe you’d be the one moaning,” Jim challenges as he tilts his head slightly back. Bones isn’t even a full inch taller than him, but there are times when he seems so imposing that Jim feels short in comparison. He smiles mischievously. “Anyway, watching me didn’t scar you, so he’s probably safe.”

“I don’t know about that. It’s obviously made me crazy,” Bones points out as he steps closer. “Breaking rules, skipping work, unable to keep my hands off you crazy.”

“We haven’t really broken any rules. We’ve just analyzed them and twisted them to better suit our purposes. Unless you think breaking them is hotter, in which case, we’ve broken them all.” Jim moves his hand along Bones’ shoulder and drags his fingers lightly over his neck before tickling the sensitive spot behind his left ear.

“Twisting them into an unrecognizable form that no longer represents their original purpose _is_ breaking them, as you love to point out whenever I try to chastise you,” Bones says, pushing his leg between Jim’s legs and pressing him into the wall.

“Maybe I just like it when you scold me,” Jim muses. “I’m twenty-five, so it’s not like most people would even dare try.”

“I’m not most people.” Bones flashes a decidedly wicked smile before he traces Jim’s lips with his tongue. He scrapes his teeth against Jim’s lower lip before gently sucking it into his mouth.

Jim moves his fingers into Bones’ hair and tugs before he kisses him. He rolls his hips forward to press against Bones’ leg as the kiss changes from teasing to needy. It _is_ risky to do this here, in a public place on campus, but it’s exhilarating to think Bones wants him enough to take the chance. He moves his hand down Bones’ back, slipping it up his uniform shirt so he can touch bare skin.

_Six days_ echoes in the back of his mind as the kiss becomes more intense and they rut against each other. He wonders if Bones thinks about that, too, like they have a timeline now that they’ve talked about graduation. Bones was right. Talking about it made it real, so real that Jim is finding it difficult to think about his life past Saturday. He had twenty-two fucked up years with an abusive stepfather, an absent mother, a distant brother, dozens of jobs that never lasted, more women than he can count, and it still feels like his life didn’t really start until he sat down on that shuttle and enlisted with Starfleet. 

And through it all, from that mumbled warning about vomiting on him, Bones has been there. Best friend, ass kicker, star of his fantasies, doctor, confidant, drinking buddy, and now lover. What’s life like without Bones? Jim kisses Bones harder, tightening his grip on him as he shifts for more friction. He doesn’t want to find out, doesn’t want to know if he’ll slip back into being the alcoholic whoring asshole that he used to be, the one who was even worse than he’s been in the last three years, or if he’ll feel the need to escape again until he finally does keep driving off that cliff.

_Six days_.

The sound of conversation outside makes them both freeze. The voices are getting closer, and Jim groans low in his throat. Damn it. Bones ducks his head and sucks his neck, nibbling gently as he releases the skin before he takes a step back. “Thought everything else on this floor was closed,” he mutters as he moves his hand through his hair.

“Guess I was wrong.” Jim shrugs and pulls his shirt down from where Bones had it pushed up under his arms. He’s hard and aching, but it’s obvious that he’s not going to get relief right now. Thank God he’s wearing a pair of loose sweats or he’d look like Bones, who has a large bulge straining against the black fabric of his uniform pants. Jim unconsciously licks his lips as he looks at it and considers dropping to his knees, potential audience be damned.

“Not now,” Bones says, obviously recognizing Jim’s look by now. He smoothes down his shirt but doesn’t tuck it back in, not that it’s long enough to really cover anything. “Damn it.”

“Need some help?” Jim offers, glancing at the door where there are still voices outside discussing music, of all things. _Go away_. Unfortunately, the people don’t listen. Instead, they get louder as they argue over some band arrangement. He looks at Bones and decides to try his luck anyway. “We have less than a week until graduation, so what’s the worst can happen?”

“Someone walking in and finding us and word spreading faster than you can imagine about us being caught fucking in the training room,” Bones says dryly.

“Would it really be so horrible if people talked? It’s not like they haven’t said things about us before anything even changed between us. I can’t count the number of times one of the women I’ve picked up have mentioned it, like we’ve been fuck buddies or something. As if you’d ever be with me if I were out having sex with different women every night.”

“Damn it, Jim. We’re not doing it, so save your debating skills for when you really need them.” Bones looks at the door and scowls.

“Some of them think it’s hot, by the way, while others seemed determined to make me appreciate women again, as if I’d ever stopped.” Jim takes a step closer, keeping his voice low and, he hopes, seductive. “We’re best friends, and we’ve always been more touchy than most men, so people talk. You can’t tell me that you’ve never heard the rumors about us. What’s wrong with adding something factual to all the lies?”

Bones looks at him and arches a brow. “Let’s fight,” he says before he knocks Jim back onto the practice mat. He moves on top of him, grinding himself into Jim’s hip even as he pins Jim’s arms to the mat beside him. When Bones leans down, he presses his thigh into Jim’s erection. “No one can say anything about two friends practicing their defense skills. You on your knees with come dripping from those filthy lips is something else entirely.”

“Clever,” Jim compliments, moaning softly against Bones cheek. He bucks up, giving an illusion that he’s trying to free himself. The slight change of position gives more friction, which is exactly what he needs.

“And here I thought you only wanted me for my striking good looks,” Bones murmurs as he pushes Jim back down. Even if they’re only pretending, Jim has a need to win. He moves his leg around Bones and flips them, pinning Bones to the mat quickly as they continue to rock together so damn slowly that it’s making him insane.

“Not only.” Jim grins down at him, watching his face flush with arousal as he pushes up. “You might be bigger than me, but I’m good at this defense shit. You’re not going anywhere until I say, Doc.” He likes this, having Bones beneath him looking so fucking sexy that it’s ridiculous, and being the one in control. Bones’ hair is sticking to his forehead, and his eyes are dark as he stares up at Jim. “Maybe I’ll have to tie you up one day, tease you until you’re begging me. Could be fun.”

“Bastard.” Bones leans up suddenly and bites his lips before licking. Jim moans and opens his mouth, flicking his tongue out. When he finds himself rolled over and pinned to the mat, he can’t even call Bones a damn cheater because Bones is rocking faster and it feels so good. “They’re still out there. Can you hear them? You get off on this so much, don’t you? God, Jim. You make me crazy.”

“Yeah, I hear them,” he says huskily. “Think any of them hear us? Think one of them has snuck a look in and seen us?” He smiles. “I do like it. I like the risk, like knowing that it turns you on, too, even if you don’t ever want to admit it. The good doctor gets so hard thinking about someone hearing, about being caught.” He leans up and kisses Bones hard, not caring about anything except Bones and the way this feels. “I like it when you’re crazy.”

When Jim scratches his back, digging his nails in deep enough to be felt, Bones growls and bites his neck hard as he shudders. Jim keeps moving his hips, so close, so close, but then Bones moves, sliding down his body and pushing his sweatpants down. He bucks up when he feels wet heat engulf his cock, eyes rolling back as Bones starts to suck him, gripping his hips tight enough to bruise. He has to bite his lip to keep from crying out, whimpering softly as Bones keeps sucking.

“So good,” he murmurs as he fucks Bones’ mouth. He looks down and watches, loving the sight of Bones’ lips stretched around him. When Bones rolls his eyes up to look at him as he sucks, Jim can’t last any longer. “Such a good cocksucker. Fuck, Bones. I’m—“ It’s the only warning he gives before he comes. Bones pulls back but not fast enough to avoid getting come on his lips and chin. Jim bites his own shoulder to muffle himself as Bones strokes him through his orgasm.

Bones leans down and licks him before slowing moving his way up. Jim feels a bite at his hipbone and licking at his belly before he opens his eyes and looks at Bones. “You always seem to underestimate me, kid,” Bones muses, not bothering to hide a smirk.

“Yeah, well, it’s not like I’m complaining,” Jim points out. “It’s one of those great win-win situations.” He sits up and kisses Bones, tasting himself on his lips. “So, you’ve got the afternoon off?”

“Yeah. I came here to let off some tension, planned to do a little combat then find out if you wanted to go grab some lunch and maybe take a drive.” Bones studies his face. “Time always seems to go too fast when you don’t want it to, so I figured why not try to enjoy what little we have left.”

“Did I mention that you were nearly as smart as you are good-looking? I think that sounds like a good plan for the rest of the week.” Jim sits up and raises his ass off the ground so he can pull his boxers and pants up before he stands. He looks at Bones curiously. “Did you want to go a round of combat before we get food?”

“Nah, I’m good. Might go for a run with you later, though.” Jim arches a brow and studies him. Bones shrugs. “I’ve been sort of angry and frustrated since yesterday,” he says simply.

Jim licks his lips and glances down as he fusses with his shirt. Yesterday. Right. He remembers Bones being angry about Frank, and the past, but he hadn’t realized that Bones is still upset about it. “We can run later,” he tells him as he raises his head. He doesn’t mention any of the rest. It might be surprisingly reassuring that Bones know about it, but Jim has no interest in thinking about it or letting it affect him again. It can stay in the past where it belongs.

“Damn it. My uniform’s a mess,” Bones grumbles. “Do you have your bag with you? I need to borrow your spare set of clothes, so I hope you do.”

“Never train without it.” Jim stands up and walks over to get his bag. He always brings along an extra t-shirt and sweats since a student accidently punched his nose two years ago. He’d had to go to his next class with bloodstains on his shirt, which was something he hadn’t wanted to risk repeating. Once he’s got the clothes out, he tosses them at Bones. “Shirt might be a little snug,” he says with a leer.

Bones rolls his eyes. “That’ll be better than walking around with come stains on my clothes. I’ll go change in the bathroom. Be right back.”

Jim watches him leave before he cleans up the small mess they made. After he straightens up the mats, he runs his fingers through his hair and tries to ensure that it looks purposefully mussed instead of just-fucked messy. Bones comes back into the room and stuffs a wad of clothes into his bag.

“I hope you folded those up so the sticky wet part won’t get on any of my shit,” he says, admiring the way his sweatpants hung low on Bones’ hips and how the shirt stretched across his more muscular frame.

“Oh, so now you’re trying to be less of a slob?” Bones slings the bag over his shoulder. “I made sure that my underwear are wrapped up, and the rest weren’t nearly as messed up.”

Jim’s smile fades slightly as he looks down at the glimpse of skin visible when Bones raises his arm. “You aren’t wearing underwear?”

Bones starts to laugh. “Come on, Jim. Let’s go get lunch.”

“It’s not funny. It’s damn distracting,” he grumbles as he follows Bones out of the training room and then falls in step beside him. “After lunch, we’re going back to the room so you can get a clean pair. I don’t want anyone getting a glimpse of your bare ass if those pants slide down.”

“I don’t know. This is pretty comfortable. I might have to stop wearing them totally,” Bones says thoughtfully, obviously fucking with him. He hopes, because the idea of Bones going naked beneath all his pants would just be tempting. Too tempting.

“No, you wouldn’t. You’ll worry about chaffing and possible allergies that you might have to different materials and other stuff that requires you to wear them,” he says confidently.

“Like you being unable to keep your hands out of my pants until we leave the Academy?” Bones loses his smile, and Jim can hear that nagging voice in the back of his head. _Six more days._

“You know, we might get lucky and end up at the same place,” he tells Bones. “Or we might have time between graduation and deployment. It isn’t necessarily going to be separation as soon as we finish graduation.” He knows it sounds weak, but he doesn’t want to spend the whole week feeling like they’re waiting for the floor to fall out beneath them. 

“What? You want me to be optimistic or some shit like that?” Bones snorts but he bumps Jim’s arm with his.

“Or some shit like that,” Jim agrees as he lightly smacks Bones’ arm. When he sees the crooked smile on Bones’ face, he feels better. Like anything’s possible.

End


End file.
